Panlong Dragon
|description = The majestic panlong dragon originates from the Far East and it's said to only come out of hiding once every twelve years. Though it prefers to be near water, they have occasionally been seen in many other types of habitats. Rumor has it that these dragons are not only a distant cousin of the rainbow dragon, but they're almost as rare too! I wonder if it's a coincidence that they only seem to show up during the year of the dragon. |available = Level 14 |habitat = Water, Earth, Fire, Air |incubation time = 36 hours |breeding time = 36 hours |positive = Fire, Water |negative = Cold, Lightning, Air, Earth |buygems = 500 |sell = 1,000,000 |hatch = 500,000 |headercolor = #5f0504 |headerfontcolor = #f9ec00}} Breeding The can be bred by using a combination of dragons whose elements include Water, Earth, Fire and Air at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. For more info, please visit the breeding page. Earning Rates Coin per minute: Level 1: 30 / Level 10: 194 Dragon Earning Rates without boosts. Boost Calculation Guide to use with the page linked above. Gallery IMG 0153.PNG|Panlongs in a large earth habitat panlong.PNG|Level 15 Panlong Dragons Notes *The was released on January 20, 2012. **As seen in this tweet, Backflip has hinted that the will be available all year. ** The 's description hints that it only comes out every twelve years for the year of the dragon. *The is the first dragon to be assigned four Elements. **Air is not a hybrid and does not account for the Fire and Water elements for breeding the . *Although the doesn't have the element of Cold, it shares the same Elemental Breath with the Blue Fire and Frostfire dragons. **In the game description, the is said to prefer "to be near water". This may account for the level 11-19 orb being that of the primary element of Water. *The can be positively boosted up to 44% using the Fire and Water Boosts together. **The is the fastest earner in DragonVale. At level 19/20 with two positive boosts, it can make 540 /minute. **The earns the same amount of income on level 19 as it does on level 20, unlike other dragons. **Many players believe that the Earth and Air Boosts should have a neutral effect on the , but because boost effects are multiplied and not added, the result is a -4% boost. *Confirmed pairings are Mud with Blazing; Butterfly or Firework with Fog; and Rain with Sakura, Lava or Bone. *The look of the is based off the Rainbow Dragon. **The Rainbow Dragon was mentioned to be a distant relative of the . *The 's elements are most likely a reference to the four elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. *The was released around Chinese New Year for the Year of the Dragon. **The simplified Chinese character on the egg (龙) translates to "Dragon". In Chinese, it reads "lóng". The "Pan (盘)" translates to "coiling" or "curling". Therefore Panlong = 盘龙 (Curled/coiled Dragon). **The is an aquatic dragon in Chinese mythology. **The resembles the coiled dragon on the flag of the Qing Dynasty, the last imperial Chinese dynasty. Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Water Dragons Category:Earth Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Air Dragons Category:Limited